The Robbery Chapter Fourteen
by susanb51
Summary: Keith recovers after being held hostage by three bank robbers


The Robbery

Chapter Fourteen:

Keith was sleeping like a baby. During the night he had moved his pillow under Shirley's head and kept his arms wrapped around her like a shield. His own handsome head was flat upon the mattress. His mother finally back with her wayward child had also slept peacefully.

The new nurse on duty, Nurse Carmichael, was not amused to see a grown woman sleeping next to her teenage son. She was unaware of who her patient was or that he had just barely survived a kidnapping.

With a nasty condescending tone she awoke Keith, his mother, and their manager. "Okay. Rise and shine lovebirds. It's time for everyone to get back in their proper places. Ma'am you need to get in the chair if you insist on staying and boy you sit up and fix that pillow and Mister you need to go back to your own room and stay there." She stood with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

Keith was furious. He didn't know who this old grumpy hag was but he was ready to tell her off. As Shirley tried to climb off the bed Keith pulled her even closer. "No, Mom." He looked at her with his warm hazel eyes.

Then he turned to glared at Nurse Carmichael. "Don't come in my hospital room and give me any orders lady," Keith hissed angrily. "I don't have to listen to you. I've spent the last two days being strangled and shot. I almost bled to death yesterday. I watched two men get killed in the most horrific manner you could ever imagine. So if I want my mom next to me that's my damn business! Get out!"

Nurse Carmichael stared in shock. No one ever spoke to her like that. She was always the one in charge but this young man wasn't kidding. "Fine," she snapped rushing out the door.

"Keith," Shirley reprimanded him gently. "That's your nurse. We kind of need her to help in your recovery."

"No we don't. I'm sure there is more than one nurse in this hospital," Keith concluded sharply.

"Keith's right, Shirley. That woman was just nasty. I think her underwear must be too tight," Reuben joked.

"Reuben,"Shirley squealed. She pulled herself off the bed since she was now wide awake.

Shirley fluffed her hair absentmindedly unaware that the door to room 4 was opening. Standing tall and tan were Trooper Mark Bower and ex-army man Paul Trenton. Dr. Philippe was with them guiding them inside.

"Is it safe," asked the doctor with amusement in his voice. "I heard from one of my nurses that someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." He smiled sweetly at Keith.

"Well, "Keith answered back," I might have been in a better mood if my witch of a nurse hadn't awakened me and accused me of being 'lovebirds' with my own mother. Or if my doctor hadn't just escorted in a policeman to interrogate me as soon as my eyes were open. A little warning might have been nice. Maybe some breakfast first or a nice shower?"

Dr. Philippe laughed. "Well spoken, young man. We aren't exactly scoring points with you today are we? You're right. I think we need to put first things first. Trooper Bower? How about you come back in about forty-five minutes and then you and Keith can talk. I need to examine my patient anyway. Mr. Kincaid? How about you and Mr. Trenton return to your room? It's seems as if your friend was planning to surprise you with some clean clothes and an egg McMuffin. I'm sure a nice hot shower would be nice before I discharge you today. Mrs. Partridge, your son has made it abundantly clear that he requests your company so feel free to do whatever you so choose."

Reuben, Paul, and Trooper Bower all exited the ICU room to follow doctor's orders. The doctor was correct. Keith needed some time to wake up properly. He'd been through a lot.

After the door closed, Dr. Philippe again addressed Keith."As for you young man, it looks to me like you are expecting some kind of star treatment."

Keith was insulted. He wasn't trying to act like a spoiled star. Then he noticed the old man grinning at him. "My wife heard you were here in our hospital; so, she made some homemade cinnamon rolls just for you. She made twelve so I think you'll have enough to share if you so choose .Our granddaughter, Amanda, is a big fan. Our hospital shower is not palatial but it does have nice hot water and since your IV is almost empty I think you're probably strong enough to stand and take a shower. Your manager called a local store and they sent over some real clothes for you to wear. That means you can ditch the hospital gown even though I am NOT discharging you just yet. One day is not enough recovery time for a gunshot victim. Oh...and nurse Carmichael, the witch, has been assigned elsewhere for the day. Good enough?"

Keith looked embarrassed. "Doctor? I'm sorry. I know better than to be so rude. I..."

Dr. Philippe interrupted him. "No need to apologize. Gossip spreads like wildfire around here. I've heard bits and pieces of your latest adventure and you have every right to expect a little more courtesy from our staff. If I were your mother I would hold you and not let you out of my sight for a year. I can not imagine how I would feel if that had been my son or my little Amanda. Now shower and eat cause that persistent Trooper will be back before you know it. I'll be back later this afternoon for another closer inspection." He gave Keith and Shirley a wave and off he went.

Shirley was staring at Keith intently with concerned eyes. "Mom, please don't look at me like that. I know I have a lot of explaining that needs to be done but I'm not sure I can relive yesterday over and over. What I want and need is to shower, then eat, then see about Angelina, and then talk with the trooper. I'd like you to be with me when he questions me. The moral support would be nice but honestly it was a horrific day. If you don't want to hear about it in detail I'll understand." Keith gave her a tired look and waited.

Shirley smiled. "I'm not leaving your side for one minute. I don't care about yesterday. I can take listening to it because you survived and you're here safe and sound. Go shower and then let's dig into these cinnamon rolls. They're still warm in the foil. And Keith? I love you, honey."

Keith crawled off the bed and threw his arms around her kissing her cheek. Then he remembered his hospital gown and backed up in embarrassment. "I hate this thing," Keith complained. "Where are my new clothes? I'm want to shower. What about this IV thing?"

The door opened and in walked a middle aged nurse with her arms laden with the clothes Reuben had ordered for Keith. She put the clothes down on the bed. "Hello. I am Nurse Myers. Let me get your IV out and then Dr. Philippe has requested you have some privacy. If you need anything just push the nurse's call button and I'll come running."

Keith faced her and she gingerly pulled out the needle in his arm. She was exceptionally gentle. Then she handed him three small bottles. "Shampoo. Conditioner. Body wash. Towels are beside the bathroom sink. Anything else I can do, Mr. Partridge?"

"Yes, ma'am. Can you arrange for me to see Angelina Moretti? She and I were brought to the hospital yesterday. I want to know how she is." Keith answered.

"Of course. I'll check with the doctor and see what we can do. After that the order of the day will be lots of rest and lots to drink. Anything in particular you prefer?" The nurse smiled sweetly.

"Anything but apple juice," Keith replied as he backed his way into the bathroom.


End file.
